El ángel caído y el humano sin vida
by Li Pepinosdottir
Summary: Universo Alterno. Genderbend. Advertencias completas adentro. Él era un rey entre los humanos, disfrutaba de ser expulsado de las reglas del cielo, todo era gozar, pero el rey cometió un error. Decidió proteger algo tan frágil y estúpido como la vida de un humano. El rey ha caído ante los pies de un simple humano y los demonios aprovechan dicha caída. Male!Panty/Male!Stocking.


_Advertencias. Favor de leerlas antes de leer la historia._

_Universo Alterno. Está historia se desarrolla por completo en un mundo diferente al del Anime/Manga de Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt. Es un genderbend completo, todos los personajes cambian de sexo. Tal vez se agreguen personajes 'originales' de la verdadera serie en esta historia, ósea que puede aparecer Panty en la historia._

_Temas que ya se trataban antes en el anime, sexo, ángeles, malas palabras, etc. _

_Los nombres de Panty y Stocking cambian a Boxer y Sock. Brief y Gaterbelt conservan sus nombres normales. Scanty y Kneesocks no encontré nombres (masculinos) referentes a ellas, pero si hay una sugerencia la acepto, por el momento tendrán sus nombres normales._

_En este AU, Male!Stocking es humano y Male!Panty es un ángel. Lo demás se explicará en el fanfic. Contiene Yaoi. _

**_Disclaimer:_**_ El anime/manga pertenece a Gainax. _

_Sería todo._

_…_

¡Hola!

Siempre me han parecido geniales Panty y Stocking, son lindas uvu. Este fanfic surgió cuando estaba viendo un comic (el cual no tiene nada que ver con el anime, ni nada), tal vez lo conozcan, leyendo este fic se enterarán. El fic no se parecerá al comic, por lo menos no por completo, tendrá ciertos aspectos, pero no será igual.

Gracias por leer esto c: disfruten.

* * *

Sock observo con melancolía la iglesia, su expresión no cambiaba de la fría que siempre solía llevar, sin embargo sus ojos se veían decaídos.

—Lara solía rezar todos los días aquí—. Murmuro sin ganas, para luego darse media vuelta y empezar a caminar. —Esos hijos de puta, no dejaré que derrumben esta puta iglesia.

Él se encontraba en lo que parecía un bosque, pero no era así, era la iglesia, el jardín de la iglesia, rodeado de varios árboles.

El chico hizo más fuerte sus pisadas, apretando los puños y frunciendo el ceño en el acto. Entre las sombras salió un hombre robusto y bastante alto, por lo menos mucho más alto que Sock. El chico, al oír las pisadas miro por encima de su hombro, encontrándose con el hombre.

—Mira, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? —el hombre sacó un cuchillo y de inmediato se abalanzó sobre el peliazul, el cual intentó defenderse de semejante bestia, pero era imposible, Sock se caracterizaba por ser debilucho.

El hombre tiró al chico al suelo, subiéndose encima de él para que no escape, Sock forcejeo, pero era inútil.

—El jefe me dijo que debía asesinarte por meterte en sus planes… pero—acercó el cuchillo a su cuello—, no dijo que no podía divertirme.

—Sucio—. Sock era bastante ágil, logró patear justo en la cara al hombre que lo tenía amenazado.

—¡Eso dolió! —. Soltó el cuchillo y con una sola mano sostuvo las manos del chico—. No saldrás vivo de aquí jodido mocoso—sin más espera, metió una mano dentro de la camisa del peliazul, quien ni se inmutó.

Genial, sería violado. Quería vomitar, le daba asco, cerró los ojos, molesto, esperando su muerte, deseaba eso, pero no, tendría que soportar como lo toqueteaba ese maldito.

—¡Oi, cerdo! —. Grito una voz a lo lejos, el hombre detuvo su acto y se volteo molesto—. Será mejor que dejes en paz a ese tipo, él si es bienvenido a este lugar, en cambio, tú entraste sin permiso a mi territorio.

Sock abrió los ojos, esperanzado de poder salvarse aquella situación.

—Mira mocoso, vete antes de que sufras el mismo destino que él.

—Tus palabras me han destrozado el corazón—el chico extraño se llevó una mano al pecho, mientras hacía una mueca de tristeza—. El sexo es con placer, si lo violas no es placer, mi misión es proteger a este niñato con cara de virgen María.

—No me desafíes, perra.

—Adelante.

Sock no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. El chico extraño parecía sacar un arma rara, unas alas y una sonrisa que daba miedo y entonces, disparo.

…

—¿Cuál es tu nombre niño virgen? —. El rubio extraño –que inevitablemente lo había salvado-, preguntó mientras picaba su mejilla.

—Sock—. Respondió de manera fría y cortante.

—Vaya, que coincidencia, mi nombre es Boxer—. El peliazul solo asintió. Ambos se encontraban en lo que era el jardín de la iglesia, delante de ellos yacía un cuerpo inmóvil y que posiblemente era un cadáver.

—Gracias…—susurró Sock mientras se ruborizaba levemente, no estaba acostumbrado a agradecer a la gente, Boxer sonrió.

—No es nada pequeño virgen—Sock frunció el ceño, como jodía ese maldito.

Sí, lo había salvado, sí, estaba a agradecido, pero no quería relacionarse con dicha persona. Era un ser extraño, tenía alas… además de que había usado un arma extraña para salvarle, usaba una camisa sin mangas color roja y una chaqueta negra que se estaba cayendo y estaba a la altura de sus codos, como si lo usará de adorno.

—Deja de decirme virgen—. Cerró los ojos, molesto.

—Ya, que amargado eres.

—No soy un amargado.

—Lo eres, además de virgen.

—Deja de decirme virgen, pedazo de mierda.

—Te diré virgen las veces que quiera, perra.

Ambos estaban frente a frente con el ceño fruncido, Boxer había tomado del cuello de la camisa al más bajo y este no se inmuto. El rubio estaba a punto de golpearlo.

—No deberíamos pelear—. Exclamó el peliazul mientras relajaba sus facciones. Ese imbécil lo había salvado, no podía golpearlo. Boxer gruño por lo bajo, sin embargo lo soltó.

—¿Y por qué te pusieron Sock?, los humanos no suelen tener ese tipo de nombres…—. Boxer nunca solía hacer ese tipo de preguntas, pero aquel chico captó su atención, desde el primer momento.

—No es algo que deba contar a un desconocido—. Murmuro mientras abrazaba sus piernas, el más alto estaba a punto de reclamar, pero Sock volvió a hablar—. Yo fui encontrado frente a un orfanato, llevaba solo mis calcetines y pues, digamos que a las perras no se les ocurrió nada más.

Inevitablemente el rubio empezó a reír, Sock le ignoró completamente, supuso que esa sería su reacción.

—Tú… ¿Qué eres?, no es normal tener alas y un arma extraña— Sock preguntó.

—Un ángel—respondió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, Sock alzó una ceja medio incrédulo.

—¿Qué carajo haces aquí, entonces?

—La mierda del consejo de ángeles me expulsó por "romper" demasiadas reglas, bah, ellos que van a saber—. Boxer sabía que dar aquellos datos a un chico extraño estaba mal, sin embargo, aquellos ojos le traían una confianza increíble.

—Ángeles, eh…—un vago recuerdo vino a su mente, pero tan rápido como vino, se fue.

—De todos modos aquí es mejor, puedo tener el sexo que quiera, puedo comer lo que quiera y hacer lo que quiera—. Exclamó con regocijo mientras se tiraba al pasto, a Sock no le sorprendió que lo hayan expulsado, con solo escuchar su vocabulario era suficiente.

—¿No piensas volver?

—¿Para qué?, ¿seguir reglas eternamente?, ni una mierda, aquí soy feliz.

—Vaya, al parecer debiste ser un demonio.

—Eso dicen todos.

Inevitablemente ambos empezaron a reír. Inevitablemente empezaron a conocerse. Inevitablemente… todo empeoró.

* * *

No es el mejor comienzo, sinceramente la inspiración se me fue... pero no podía dejarlo de lado y aquí está.

Espero les haya gustado y sería bien recibido un comentario, eso rimo.

Gracias por leer y hasta luego.


End file.
